La Lambada
by TwiMAK
Summary: Unos niños, un rechazo y una desilusión... ¿cambiará eso al cabo de los años? ¿La lambada los unirá? Descúbrelo Ed*Be Para todo público


**_Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia pertenece a mi queridísima amiga Elizabeth, quien me ha dado su total consentimiento de compartir con vosotras._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>LA LAMBADA<strong>_

Era como un antiguo _deja vu_ causándome casi la misma atracción como si fuese la primera vez. Y digo casi porque el contacto de nuestros ojos se diferenciaba con la intensidad, ahora más incrementada.  
>Mi mente, ligeramente, vivió una descarga eléctrica, haciéndome rememorar unas pupilas verdes iguales a las que estaba mirando. Entrecerré los ojos, con intención de aclarar mi visión. Pero nada reconocí.<p>

- Bella, lleva esto a la mesa dos, venga.

Cogí la bandeja que mi padre me tendía desde el otro lado de la barra. Era casi imposible obedecer la orden cuando unos ojos, extrañamente familiares, te vigilaban desde la mesa mas apartada. Descubrí, entonces, mirando de reojo, que al joven aun no le habían servido, por lo que empecé a barajar la idea si acercarme o no.  
>Serví al señor lo que deseaba y suspiré profundamente. Me estudiaba con la mirada, con media sonrisa en los labios cuando nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar, como si me conociese de toda la vida. Sin dudar más, me dirigí hacia la mesa 9.<p>

- ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece? – pregunté sacando la carpetita.

- El problema es que… aún no lo he decidido.

Y cuando levanté los ojos, su rostro me dejó impresionada.  
>Sus cabellos, de un lado hacia el otro se disponían, desordenados y rebeldes dándole así un aspecto informal. Sus labios delgados y algo rojizos se encontraban estirados en una ligera sonrisa amigable y perfecta, la misma simpatía que mostraban sus ojos en estos momentos, cautivando mis sentidos. Y su mentón… sus cejas…. Sus pómulos, perfectos, simétricos. Lo descarté rápidamente de entre los brasileños. Su tez pálida me dio a saber que era… ¿norteamericano tal vez? Probablemente, pero no podía saberlo… tampoco iba a preguntárselo.<br>Admirado ya su rostro… había algo en él que me resultaba escasamente familiar, algo que me recordaba… al pasado. Pero… ¿De qué podría tratarse?

- Pues… cuando lo decida llámeme para…

Mi lengua parecía incapaz de formular palabra u oración coherente sin tartamudear, y los latidos de mi corazón, sumando mi inevitable hiperventilación, empeoraban las cosas, sobre todo mi comportamiento con el cliente.

- ¿Te apetece sentarte conmigo, Bella?  
>- Estoy… trabajando, como ves. Espera… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?<br>- Es una lástima, antes no te importaba.

Fruncí el ceño, entre desconfiada y confundida con el chico.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿A qué… momento del pasado te refieres?

E, inconscientemente, dejándome llevar por la curiosidad, me senté. Era lógico. Las cosas aquí no encajaban, y tampoco me gustaban.

- ¿Cambiaste de opinión? – rió.  
>- ¿A qué estás jugando?<p>

La situación empezaba a impacientarme.

Sus labios se estiraron mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos… y entonces, su rostro en mi cabeza y en mis recuerdos, se convirtieron en los rasgos de un niño de 9 años.

- Tu… - murmuré con la boca levemente abierta, sin poder creérmelo.  
>Cerré los ojos.<p>

Hacia malabarismos con la bandeja llena de vasos y platos, intentando hacerme con el equilibrio que no existía en mis brazos, para no armar el enorme desastre que en días anteriores ya había hecho.  
>La pobre niña, es decir, yo, experimentaba sus primeros días trabajando en las playas de Brasil en un restaurante abierto recientemente por su padre. Mi madre había muerto al nacer yo hace aproximadamente unos meses, si no me equivoco, nos mudamos a aquel país, el cual era maravillado por René. No teníamos dinero suficiente para vivir los dos, yo apenas era consciente de ello a mi edad, pero intuía que algo iba mal. Entonces decidí ayudar a mi padre como pequeña camarera en el bar-restaurante.<br>Y allí estaba yo, intentando llegar hacia la mesa correspondiente, caminando entre esos cuerpos semidesnudos que bailaban samba. En ese tiempo quedaba sorprendida, con dos estrellitas en los ojos brillando intensamente por aquellos pasos tan complejos, llamativos que te curvaban el cuerpo. Los pies se movían saltando, haciendo triángulos imperceptibles, moviendo las caderas de un lado hacia el otro…. Si, envidiaba a algunas brasileñas, pero no demasiado. Esos meses una clienta se ofreció a enseñarme la Lambada, que en esa época estaba mucho de moda. Accedí encantada, por supuesto, y puse mucho esfuerzo ya que mi patosidad no ayudaba mucho, por lo que fue algo difícil de imitar el baile a la perfección, difícil, pero no imposible.  
>Sonreí a las personas que me sonreían, y hasta algunos me invitaban a unirme a la fiesta. Negué con mi cabeza tímida y cortésmente, deseando dejarme llevar. Pero tenía que trabajar.<p>

- ¿Hola? ¡¿Hay alguien atendiendo? ¡Hola!

Mi yo infantil se apresuró a llegar a la barra para atender a la persona que llamaba. Cuando vio al cliente, se dio cuenta entonces que era un niño, más o menos de su edad, con pelo rebelde cobrizo, tez blanca, ojos verdes, sonrisa de oreja a oreja y rasgos monos y guapos.  
>He de admitir que no me cayó bien a primera vista. Parecía un maleducado y rebelde tal y como mostraban sus cabellos. Además, pensé en ese momento, tiene que saludar.<p>

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – aun así, no podía ser descortés.  
>- Quiero un vaso de agua. Me muero de sed.<br>¿Y no te mueres de hambre? Pensé, estás muy delgado.  
>- Aquí tienes tu vaso – le tendí.<p>

Mientras bebía, los recuerdos se hacían más nítidos en mi cabeza. Sé que, a la vez que se vaciaba el vaso, yo me dedicaba a limpiar la barra con un trapo, absorbiendo los líquidos derramados y lavando los ceniceros, el me miraba fijamente con aquellas pupilas verdes suyas, siguiendo mi rostro en cada movimiento, giro y estudiando cada mueca o mordedura de labios. Me desconcentró, por supuesto. Me intimidaba.

- ¿Quieres dejar de…?

- Gracias por el agua – devolvió el vaso.

Bien, ahora vete, deseé en ese instante. Yo, en estos momentos, me reía interiormente por ser tan borde con el pobre.

- Puedes irte – sonreí falsamente.  
>- Oye, no sé de donde serás, pero eres muy guapa. ¿Cómo te llamas?<p>

Sus palabras me pillaron por sorpresa, e incluso a mí que acababa por rememorarlo. La dos vivimos el momento como si fuese la primera vez, y no una simple película.  
>En esos instantes, mis mejillas debían estar encendidas, rojas como el color del tomate.<p>

- Eh… yo… - toda antipatía desapareció.  
>- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?<p>

Estuve a punto de abrir los ojos, mirarlo y entablar conversación sobre esa época, pero me contuve… necesitaba saberlo todo.  
>Su sonrisa se enchanzó, estirando los labios se oreja a oreja y viéndose ahora más atractivo.<p>

- Eh… yo… es que ya tengo uno. – mentí piadosamente, o eso intenté. Ahora pienso que hubiera sido mejor ahorrarme lo de que hay otro niño en mi vida.

La desilusión la llevaba escrita en la cara cuando dije esas palabras.

- Oh, vaya – bajó sus cejas.

En aquel instante el pequeño me dio pena. Pero por una parte era entendible haber rechazado tal cosa cuando dentro de unos años no iba a significar nada esta conversación. Aunque en esos momentos esos pensamientos no cruzaron por la cabeza, lo que sí pensé fue: este niño está loco…

- Pero podemos ser amigos. – propuse – claro, no quiero estar mucho tiempo contigo porque si no mi novio nos ve y… ya sabes la canción.  
>- Oh, sí, claro. ¡Vale! – se encogió de hombros, ampliando su sonrisa- y creo que fue en ese momento cuando me arrepentí de haberle rechazado.<br>- Tienes unos bonitos ojos – dije apoyando mi mentón en mis manos. – a mi me gustaría tener un color así.  
>- A mí no. El verde es el color de moho. Me gustan más los tuyos.<br>- Pues si quieres, cuando seamos mayores, podemos cambiarnos el color. Creo que se puede mediante operaciones, pero los doctores son muy careros. - critiqué  
>- Si, lo sé. Mi primo quería operarse algo del cuerpo porque lo pasaba mal con su novia saltando en la cama. Ella no ganaba. Creo que era para ponerse piernas más largas. Aun me pregunto si eso se puede.<br>- A lo mejor si – me encogí de hombros – pero es mejor que espere a crecer y a desarrollarse mejor, Edward.  
>- Sí, eso le dije yo. Pero pasaron de mí echándose a reír.<br>- ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta? – invité.  
>- ¡Claro! Voy a ir a la playa con la chica que me dio calabazas.<br>- ¡Oye! – le di un suave manotazo en el hombro.  
>- ¡Eh! Ha rimado: playa-calabaza.<br>- ¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?  
>- No lo sé. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?<br>- Bella, soy Bella. ¿Y tú?  
>- Edward.<br>- Encantada – le dediqué una hermosa sonrisa.

Desde ese entonces las imágenes entre él y yo, los momentos que vivíamos se convertían en diapositivas pasaban tan rápidamente como en una casera grabación.  
>Mi simpatía hacia el mejoró comprándola con el primer momento que le vi por primera vez. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, y en esos momentos en los que paseábamos legamos a saber más cosas sobre nosotros. Las conversación ya no las recordaba, pero si sabía que el andaba de vacaciones con su familia solo dos semanas para disfrutar del sol y carnavales de la ruidosa Brasil. Eso significaba que pronto se iría, y cuando se iba a su casa, la tristeza se apoderaba de mí, y cada día que restaba la melancolía se hacía más grande. Mi yo infantil se había enamorado de Edward sin querer, sin poder impedirlo, sin saber que eso pudiera suceder. Así que empecé a ver a Edward con otros ojos, llegando a la temprana edad del primer enamoramiento. Lo supe cuando me daba igual que mi padre me regañara por dejar el bar e irme con mi nuevo mejor amigo, cuando me ruborizaba al lanzarme algún piropo, o cuando cogía mi mano para correr juntos por la orilla.<br>Y avanzando las imágenes, me encontré con el último día de sus vacaciones en Brasil, sentado él en la mesa 9, mirándome con esa característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual correspondía siempre.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunté como si se tratara de un simple cliente ya que mi padre andaba echándome el ojo.

El me miró fijamente, sin parpadear, y respondió:

- Un baile.

Pardeé un par de veces, riendo su chiste.

- Yo… - en ese momento maldecí la canción que sonaba – estoy trabajando, Edward.  
>- Pero eso a ti no te importa – insistió.<br>- Mi padre está aquí y, además, no sé bailar.

Me dedicó un pequeño mohín más un pequeño puchero. Su intento de que cambiase mi rechazo no funcionó con aquellas muecas, por lo que me dediqué a guiñarle un ojo y sacarle la lengua.  
>Fui a por unas bebidas que tenía que llevar, cuando me encontré con una amiga brasileña, de unos 20 años invitándome a bailar. Obviamente le dije que no, que estaba trabajando, pero ella insistía ya que hace tiempo no me había visto practicar los pasos que ella me había enseñado.<br>Entonces, cuando miré a Edward, sus cejas estaban ligeramente alzadas, observándome entre divertido, decepcionado y burlón. Bajé las pupilas, avergonzada cuando capté el significado de su mirada: Así que no sabias bailar, ¿Eh?  
>Me apresure a regresar y refugiarme detrás de la barra. Pero no pasaron muchos minutos cuando el cuerpo de mi amigo me siguió y apareciese detrás de mí, cogiendo de mi mano y tirando hacia la pista de baile. Quise contenerme, me imaginaba suplicándole que me dejara, que haría cualquier otra cosa excepto bailar. Poco caso me hizo. Solo se dignó a mirarme seriamente y, en ese momento, no lo vi como el niño de 9 años que aparentaba… pareció mayor, maduro. Y la dureza de sus ojos me impidió huida alguna, sobre todo cuando su mano rodeo mi cintura para apretarme a su cuerpo y colocó mi mano en su cuello.<p>

- Edward…

- Déjate llevar. – me guiñó el ojo.

.com/watch?v=oMVPGi_NSyI

No podía negarme a bailar esta pieza con él, sobretodo esta canción. Mis pensamientos infantiles vivían el encarcelamiento de sus ojos… del ligero perfume que irradiaba su cuello y el agarre en mi cintura. Prácticamente, no pensaba, claro que no. Tenía su cuerpo pegado al mío, cosa que en esos instantes me puso muy nerviosa. Dejé a la Bella tímida y me dejé llevar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Entonces, comencé a moverla las caderas.  
>Nunca antes había bailado con un chico, en pareja, y creo recordar que se me hizo incómoda aquella vez. Pero con el paso de los minutos fui acostumbrándome a la intensa cercanía, a su mirada fija a mi pupilas, a su mano, apretándome más hacia el…<br>Apenas era consciente de las miradas que en ese momento nos rodeaban, de los aplausos, y la inmovilidad de los clientes cuando dejaron de bailar. Simplemente, no había cosa que me distrajera, excepto el, todo él era, todo el baile giró en torno a él, en sus movimientos, en la agilidad con la que me llevaba, en el instante en la que cogió mi otra mano y la alzo hacia la derecha, entrelazando nuestro dedos…

- Tu…  
>- Tenía la esperanza de que, en cuanto me vieras, me recordaras. Pero al parecer, no fue así – sonrió tristemente.<p>

Desperté de las escenas del recuerdo de hace más de una década.  
>Entonces, comprendí que Edward se había quedado clavado en el pasado, con los momentos enganchado en su cabeza. Me avergoncé de no reconocerlo nada más verlo cuando el formo una parte importante de mi infancia. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida?<p>

- Yo… lo siento, de verdad. Pero… ya recuerdo… Edward – sonreí ampliamente. - No sé cómo he podido olvidarte… lo siento…  
>- No te preocupes. –me tranquilizó – suele pasar. Lo peor hubiera sido acabar no acordarte de mi nombre.<br>- Si – asentí - ¿Y… que te trae por aquí? ¿Vacaciones?

Si es así, supongo que no soportaría su ida. Porque… lamentable y vergonzosamente, yo también he quedado en el pasado, con el sentimiento, algo poco más intenso, que antaño. Era impresionante que aquel sentimiento, el mismo que cuando era niña, volviese a mi pecho, aturdiéndome… pero, ahora, no era simplemente un amor infantil. ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

- Me quedo a vivir una temporada. Por negocios. Si todo va bien, probablemente mi estancia sea para siempre.  
>- Genial. – me encogí de hombros, no mostrando mi entusiasmo y alegría.<br>- Una pregunta.  
>- Dispara.<br>- Tu… Nunca tuviste novio de niña, ¿verdad?  
>- Eh… - me ruboricé, bajando la mirada – no. Nunca. Mentí.<br>- Es comprensible. Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de antaño.  
>- No hay nada que disculpar. Éramos unos críos.<br>- Lo sé – asintió.

Me preguntaba si el pequeño sentimiento, ahora mismo, haya pasado a una simple amistad. Al fin y al cabo, como he dicho antes y el a coincidido, éramos unos críos.

- ¿Y qué me ofreces? – preguntó con una ancha sonrisa.  
>- Pues…<p>

No supe que decir, como siempre.  
>Su mirada me taladraba, esperando, paciente y divertido, una respuesta.<p>

- ¿Tu pregunta tiene la misma intensidad, sensaciones y sentimientos con la que querías que te respondiera la última vez?

Ensanchó la sonrisa, mostrando de nuevo sus dientes y acercando su rostro.

- Por supuesto. Y tú… ¿me darás calabazas?

Corté los centímetros que separaban nuestros rostros, quedando a escasos milímetros.

- La diferencia de antes y ahora… es que eres correspondido – reí – porque… aunque no te haya recordado al principio, el sentimiento a renacido… tan nítido como el recuerdo.  
>- Y ese sentimiento es lo que me ha traído hasta aquí. Entonces… ¿te bailas una lambada?<br>- Por supuesto… pero la canción está modificada.  
>- No importa, siempre y cuando la baile contigo.<p>

Sus labios besaron muy levemente los míos, siendo un roce dulce y tierno.  
>Una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, desde mi columna hasta mis pies, formando cosquilleos es mi estómago y quedándose ahí.<br>Cogió mi mano para tirar de ella suavemente y llevarme hasta el centro del local.  
>La canción sonaba, por supuesto, ya que estaba de moda últimamente y, siendo verano, la ponían en cada momento.<p>

- Espero que no hayas olvidado los pasos.  
>- Nunca –negó – ¿Cómo podría?<p>

Sus ojos me miraron de arriba abajo, estudiando mi falda negra, la cual me llegaba hasta la rodilla y un poco más arriba, con un pequeño short antes, y mi top conjuntando con mi falda. Bajé la mirada, avergonzada e intimidada por su mirada. Y es que siempre había sido así.  
>Dejamos un poco que pasara la canción, aprovechando para prepararnos. Y como la última vez, su mano se posó en la parte baja de mi espalda, ahora con mi piel desnuda, para acercarme después a su cuerpo, rozando con la punta de mis senos sus pectorales. Tuve que alzar un poco la cabeza, y el agacharla, a la vez que rodeaba su cuello y el elevaba nuestras manos entrelazadas hacia la derecha. Situé mi pierna entre las suyas e inclinamos un poco las rodillas, separándolas…<br>Mis caderas empezaron a moverse de un lado hacia el otro, de forma más rápida ya que esta versión de la canción era un poco más movida. Me preguntaba cómo demonios podía concentrarme cuando sus ojos no hacían más que comerme con la mirada, haciéndolo con dulzura y ternura, como el beso.  
>Nos pasamos dando vueltas por el espacio que nos habían dado, sonriendo tontamente al bailar, al igual que los niños de hace años atrás. Nadie lo recordaría, por supuesto… A mí, en cambio, se me hacia aun imposible. Aun así, ocurría de verdad, bailábamos otra vez. Recordé la añoranza que viví cuando se fue y me dejo, probablemente era un simple capricho de niña pequeña, y así como fue de niña pequeña, lo olvidé con el paso de los años, dejando atrás lo vivido como algo de poca importancia. No sé como habré sido tan estúpida en esos instantes, cuando desapareció de mi memoria. Ahora, afortunadamente, había reaparecido.<br>El ritmo de la canción cambio así como nuestros pasos, convirtiéndolos en movimientos algo más pegadizos, sin nada que ver con los inocentes pasos de antaño.  
>Sentía sus manos en mi vientre, luego en mi muslo, para volver al movimiento inicial en su respectivo ritmo. Y así era como quería estar, toda la noche, junto a él, con sus brazos rodeándome, sin dejar de mirarme, bailando esta canción, la que nos había unido, la que nunca olvidaría, la que siempre recordaría…. La que se había convertido en <em>nuestra canción<em>.  
>Terminamos la danza con un profundo y cariñoso beso, acompañado con el fuego producido por las caricias del baile, deseando llegar a más, incrementando el movimiento de nuestros labios, queriendo sentir sus caricias y su piel bajo mis manos. Rodee su cuello con mis manos, apegándome más a él… y fundiéndonos en un enorme abrazo cargado de amor.<p>

- No he podido olvidarte, Bella… estás preciosa.

Me separé de él, cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

- Te amo – murmuré.  
>- Es mutuo.<p>

Y volvió a besarme, repitiendo los pasos sin el ritmo de la canción.


End file.
